


B and E's and Ownership

by Reborn8059



Series: Shay Spencer Psychic Detective [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Genderbending, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn8059/pseuds/Reborn8059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay is saved by Lassie....again, so how does she thank him?</p><p>By breaking in to his apartment of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B and E's and Ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfics_a_must007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics_a_must007/gifts).



> Steve Franks owns Psych, I am moving my works from DA to here.

Shay was in so much pain, but being pistol whipped and shot did that to a girl.....not to mention the jump onto Lassie's car.

"Spencer!!", the car had stopped and Lassie had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to his side as he shot at the bad guys.

Shay however did not feel like answering she was bleeding and cranky, and it wasn't even that time of month.

She had been jolted rather painfully from her thinking though as her Father stood in front of her checking her injury.

"I'm fine Dad, just knocked unconscious then shot...n-no bigg....", she didn't finish as she slumped against Henry.

Last thing she heard was both men yelling her name frantically.

\------------------------------

Laying on the hospital bed listening to Gus tell her what she missed, she was mortified.

"Wait so Lassie saw me without a shirt!?", she squeaked as her brother from another Mother nodded sympathetically.

"Ya he had to make sure the bullet was a through and through.", he exclaimed with a chortle.

She groaned, this couldn't get any worse!!

It Just got worse.

She had been out of the hospital for thirty minutes after checking herself out, and was now in front of Lassiter's apartment.

Taking a deep breath she picked the lock and entered the abode, of course she had been here many times....without him knowing.

But this was different he was home.

Putting around she had failed to realize the shower was on, and had just turned off.

"SPENCER!?"

She twirled around only to gape at the sight of a very wet and naked Carlton Lassiter pointing a gun at her.

She gulped and couldn't look away, "Um hi L-Lassie....your very well endowed.", she smacked her hand across her mouth in horror.

He stared at her for only a couple of second's before cursing and all but running into his room.

She fell to the couch in silent shock, wincing as her shoulder met harshly with the leather seating.

She was looking at the pictures on the wall when he came stalking back out wearing nothing more then sweat pant's.

"Spencer you have 5 second's to tell me why your here before I arrest you, you should be in the hospital.", he said with venom, she noticed though that he blushed nicely.

"Thank you....", she got up and hugged him as though he would disappear, "...even though you hate me, you searched for me.", she said trying to keep her voice light but failing.

He tentatively hugged her back careful about her injuries, "Of course I did, your the psychic of the SBPD....that mean's your my property, no one takes what belong's to Carlton Lassiter.", he said in steely voice.

"Lassie are we having a moment?"

Her only response was a chuckle that she could feel in his chest.

\----------------------------

The next morning.

"WHAT THE HELL LASSITER YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX WITH MY SISTER!?"

So that's what she forgot.


End file.
